


Reluctant Bedrest

by Kaijuscientists



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Overworking, reluctant bedrest, worried dad hank anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: Hank overworks trying to solve a case, Connor forces him to rest.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Reluctant Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR   
> Intubation | Emergency Room | Reluctant Bedrest

Hank has been working himself to the bone for a month straight. Fowler had even told him to take it easy, the entire precinct had been shocked to hear that. 

He couldn’t, though, too much rode on him solving this case. 

After he and Connor helped with the android revolution, they’d been assigned to lead any android related cases that came through. Android hate crimes started to sky rocket, almost immediately, there were people in this city who just didn't think androids should have any rights, and acted on it. 

Right now, there is a serial android killer at large, a new victim every few days, each killed in a new, violent way. Little evidence left behind, and no witnesses.

Hank was getting very frustrated with the whole ordeal. He’d been working 12 hour days for weeks, much to Connor’s dismay.

“Lieutenant.” Connor says, placing a new cup of coffee on Hank’s desk. “You should really go home and take a break. I can keep the investigation going.” 

“No, no, kid,” Hank says, taking a big gulp of coffee, though exhaustion weighted heavily on his shoulders. “I’m good, just gotta go through a few more files, just make sure we didn’t miss anything.” 

Connor frowns, a quick scan of Hank showing stress levels much higher than normal, blood pressure high, to much caffeine intake. 

“You scannin’ me?” Hank cocks an eyebrow, looking up at Connor. 

“Never, Hank.” Connor lies easily enough, leaving to go back to his desk. He had hours of surveillance footage to review. 

Hank dives back into his own files. He needs to get a break in this case, just a lead, anything to get them a direction to look in. 

Hank runs his fingers through his hair, he just wants to scream. His whole body is aches from the stress and this whole case is hitting a little too close to home for him. Each day that passed, without catching the perp, was a day that Connor was in danger. 

Everyday, paranoid eats at him, that he’s gonna get a call that Connor is the next murdered android, picked up off the street on his way home. That his only family would die in a horrible way, alone, and there would have been nothing he could do to stop it. 

Anytime he closes his eyes, tries to sleep, he’s plagued with nightmares of Connor’s mangled corpse, so he stops sleeping unless he absolutely has too. Usually a few hours every couple of days, no matter how much Connor nags him. 

Needless to say, the sooner they managed to find the killer, the better Hank would feel. 

Hank reads over the same paper five times, but he didn’t actually retain any of it. A haze of exhaustion had settled over his mind for the last few hours, that even coffee wasn’t helping.   
He grabs the coffee mug, finding it unsurprisingly empty. 

“Aw fuck,” He groans, standing, the ceramic mug dragging along the desk as he walks, intent on getting more. 

Halfway to the break room, the room starts spinning, and the last thing he remembers before everything goes black is the sound of his mug shattering on the ground. 

Connor jerks his head up at the sound of ceramic shattering. 

“Lieutenant?” Connor is at Hank’s side in an instant, the officers in the precinct starting to gather around. By the time he kneels down next to him, Hanks blinking open bleary eyes. 

“What the…. Connor?” Hank says, squinting at the android hovering over him.

“You appear to have passed out.” Connor explains. “Your exhaustion seems to have finally caught up with you.” 

Hank groans, now that he’s down, he feels like he could fall asleep here for a few days. Instead he finally looks around him, and the growing crowd of officers and detectives.

“Don’t you fuckers have anything better to be doing?”

Even lying prone on the ground, everyone disperses, knowing better than to antagonize Hank Anderson. 

“Help me up, will ya?” Hanks orders, letting Connor pull him up, gripping the androids forearms rightly to keep himself from falling. 

“Anderson, go home.” Fowler calls out, head poking out from his office. “I’ve been telling you all week to take some time off.” 

“Don’t worry, Captain.” Connor says, already leading a surprisingly cooperative Lieutenant towards the door. “I’ll take him home, make sure he stays there for at least a couple of days.”

“Like fuckin’ hell you will.” Hank curses.

\-------------------

Connor takes an extremely cranky Hank home, who complains the whole way. Luckily, Connor has had plenty of time to practice ignoring him, especially when he’s complaining for the sole purpose of annoying him. 

He knows he’s just tired, just needs to sleep.

Connor drags a reluctant Hank inside his home.

“Hello, Sumo.” Connor says to the dog, laying on his bed in the living room. He had perked up at the sound of the door opening, but when he realizes it’s just his people, he lays back down. 

Hank immediately tries to break away from Connor, dead set on going to his office.

“You’re going right to bed, Hank.” Connor says, easily holding onto the older man, steering him into his bed room. He sits Hank on the bed, wrestles him out of his jacket and pulls his shoes off before finally pushing him over to lay down.

Hank is gently snoring before, face squished against his pillow before Connor makes it out of the room.

Connor stays, just in case Hank needs anything or tries to go back to work before he’s had proper rest. 

He expects the detective to sleep for at least 12 hours, given that Hank has not been sleeping well for weeks. 

What he doesn’t expect is to hear Hank waking with a yell an hour after he fell asleep.

“Are you ok?” Connor asks, opening the bedroom door finding Hank sitting in bed, breathing heavily.

“No, i’m not fuckin’ ok.” Hank pants, his anxiety about Connor ends up finding an outlet in anger directed at Connor since he was there. “I haven’t been ok!”

“Can I do anything to help?” Connor asks.

“No, no you can’t.” Hank snaps, because there wasn’t, not really. He wants him to stay safe, don’t go outside, but he can’t ask that of Connor. He can’t ask him to stop living his life because he’s scared. “I’m going back to work.” 

Hank is half out of bed before Connor can stop him with gentle hands on his shoulders. He pushes hand back down, an easy enough process with how tired he still is. “You need to rest.” 

“I need to find the killer before he kills you, son!” Hank yells, finally breaking, tears starting to make his vision go blurry. 

“Oh, Hank.” Connor says quietly, falling to his knees in front of Hank, his hands resting on the detectives knees. “That won’t happen.” 

“You don’t know that.” Hank sighs, in some weird way, he almost feels better having admitted his fear out loud, not that it helps much. Hank gingerly reaches out, pushing Connor’s hair back from his forehead, like he used to do for Cole. “I can’t lose you, too.” 

Connor could promise whatever he wants, but the fact of the matter is you don’t know what will happen when you wake up. You never know when that day will be the last you spend with your family. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Connor says, he isn’t sure how to fix this, how to make Hank feel better. But then he recalls how one time, Hank told him about how he’d sleep with Cole sometimes, after he had a nightmare. “I could lay with you?”

He thinks about it for a minute before nodding slowly. “That… might be nice.” Hank sniffles, looking away from Connor as he wipes his eyes and scrubs his nose on his sleeve.

Hank lays back down, rolling on to his side and pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. Connor takes off his jacket and toes off his shoes before laying down on the opposite side of the bed, rolling onto his side to face Hank.

Hank is still frowning, he just seems so sad, blinking tiredly at Connor. He sighs, letting his eyes close and reaches his hand out to hold Connors, a little bit of the weight lifting from his chest when the android squeezes his hand back.

“Good night, son.” he says, finally drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

“Good night, dad.”


End file.
